Miarley on the Radio
by appositive
Summary: Mia needed her Charley! He just couldn't keep cheating on her like this! MIARLEY songfic.


**A/N:** Okay, this is definitely _my_ OTP. Charley is Mia's potted plant, in case you don't remember.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the game Phoenix Wright nor Selena Gomez's song Round and Round.

* * *

><p>Mia Fey had the radio on as she dusted her office. Hearing her favorite Selena Gomez song come on, she turned toward her boyfriend and froze. She couldn't believe this! He was cheating on her!<p>

"Charley!" Mia shouted. "How could you? !"

Her Charley was sharing his plant pot with a terribly beautiful violet. _Grrrrr,_ the spirit medium thought. _That flower's going to regret ever being planted!_

The song started, and Mia sang along, directing her voice toward her precious potted plant. "You see me standing there and act like you don't know me. But last night you were calling me saying you want me." Mia waggled her finger at the naughty plant. He _had_ called out for her last night, wanting a late night drink. Tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she remembered pouring her glass and his pot full of wine. There was no stupid violet in his pot _then_!

Mia continued her singing through her tears. "Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy?" Phoenix had actually called her crazy when he walked in on one of their make-out sessions. "You got my heart racing. My-my heart racing." The muscle throbbed in her chest, with both jealousy and love.

Now she turned to face her photosynthesizing lover. "Boy, I need you here with me." She did! Mia needed her Charley! "We can't go on this way!" He just couldn't keep cheating on her like this! "I'm falling hard for you!" Oh! Oh, Mia was falling for her Charley more than ever before! "All I can say!"

At this point, Mia was ready for some dancing in addition to the singing. She picked up Charley's pot, violet and all, and started to spin around in circles with it. "We're going round and round! We're never gonna stop going round and round! We'll never get where we're going! Round and round! Well you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round!" Mia actually was starting to get dizzy, so she set her beloved Charley down for the time-being.

"You tried to pull me close and whisper in my ear. You always told me lies." Charley never told Mia that he was in love with another! He had always implied that she was the only one for him, with his gentle swaying in the wind as she held him close. "I've cried out all my tears." Okay, now this wasn't true. Mia was actually still choking down sobs as she sang. The result was _not_ pretty. "I pushed my feelings to the side, but then you bring them back. B-bring them back. Now you got me singing. Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way! I'm falling hard for you! All I can say!"

Mia picked Charley back up and resumed her spinning. "We're going round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round. We'll never get where we're going. Round and round! Well you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round!"

Mia gently lowered Charley to the floor and attacked his paramour. She picked the violet's lovely, little, delicate petals off and cackled maniacally as she sang, "Love me or love me not, I'm staring at the clock. I pick them flower petals off, and then I watch them drop. Love me or love me not, I'm staring at the clock. I pick them flower petals off, and then I watch them drop." By the time she was done, the flower lay in pieces on the floor, even its stem broken up. Mia swept up the mess as she continued her ode to Charley.

"Boy, I need you here with me. We can't go on this way! I'm falling hard for you! All I can say!" Spinning time again. Mia held Charley close to her, just barely forgiving him for cheating on her, but forgiving him all the same. "We're going round and round. We're never gonna stop going round and round. We'll never get where we're going. Round and round! Well you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round!"

Mia switched the radio off with one hand and held her boyfriend with the other. She smiled for the first time since she had seen the unwanted violet. Things were just perfect now. The two of them…all alone… Mia leaned in for the kiss.

Just then, young apprentice Phoenix Wright barged in through the door. "Mia! I need – Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" He rubbed his head sheepishly, trying to mask the fact that he was completely and utterly weirded out.

Phoenix's entrance startled Mia, and her grip on Charley slackened. The two humans watched in horror as Charley crashed into the freshly swept floor. The room was enveloped in a shocked silence. Finally, Phoenix spoke up. "Um, I can buy you a new one?" His boss's glare caused him to end the statement as a question.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT! ! !"


End file.
